


working up a sweat

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Lando is pure sass in this one, M/M, Pack Feels, Protectiveness, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: A training session with Michael turns into so much more for Lando.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139
Collections: ABO Motorsport Fic Exchange





	working up a sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_a_yoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/gifts).



> ROUUUUUUU
> 
> Look I know you love sassy Lando so I tried my best jsjs. I also tried to make sufficiently smutty and I hope I succeeded! 
> 
> Hope you like it ❤

"Come on Lando, keep going." Michael told Lando, who was rope skipping with a rather sour look on his face. Michael sighed and continued to slowly circle around the Omega, keeping a close eye on his form and making sure he wasn't slowing down. Lando huffed out an annoyed breath when he noticed the Alpha staring at him, his jumps slowing abruptly until he stood still in the centre of the gym.

"I hate this, can't we do something else?" He huffed, pouting in Michael's direction. Had it been Daniel, Lando knew Michael would have told him to stop whining and suck it up, but Lando was an Omega. There were a lot of instincts Michael didn't seem to want to act upon, but his instinct to almost always agree to an Omega's wishes was very strong.

It had been from the start.

When Daniel joined McLaren, a lot changed. Lando's physio Jon had Mated during the summer break, and was struggling to keep up with training Lando and enjoying his new little family at home. Michael had sprung in, helping where he could and training both Lando and Dan at the same time. It made sense, Lando and Dan were Pack and tended to stick together anyway, and the ways Jon had had to try and wrestle Lando out of the Pack Room for training had become tiring anyways.

All in all, Michael being his trainer was fucking awesome. But it was also confusing.

Dan wasn't at the training session today, being away as Max had gone in Heat 2 days prior, and being in a room with just an Alpha that wasn't his honorary Pack Alpha was strange to Lando. Sure, Michael cuddled him all the time and always kept an eye out for him, but it was always in Pack settings. The few training sessions Dan talked his way out of were the only times Lando got to spend time with just Michael, and it was both awesome and scary at the same time.

Too bad the Alpha made him skip rope so terribly often.

"What do you propose we propose instead?" Michael asked, leaning against the wall in front of Lando. He seemed amused with Lando's hatred for rope skipping, his scent light and sweet and making Lando's scent lighten too. Lando smiled, before thoughtfully furrowing up his eyebrows.

"Running?" He asked. Michael chuckled. 

"If you want to go running in the rain." The Alpha said, nudging his chin in direction of the window. It was storming outside Lando, rain streaming down the windows and yeah, maybe that wasn't a good idea either. Lando sighed. 

"Jon sometimes wrestled with me. It's good for cardio, muscle building as well as good self defence practise." The Omega said more hesitantly. Michael blinked.

"Jon is a Beta. I can't fight you." He said. Lando huffed.

"I'm sure you can restrain yourself. And i'm not a weak Omega, I'm a professional athlete, Michael." Lando grumbled, squaring up. "Besides, I wrestle Dan too. It's Pack bonding." He added for good measure. He was still smaller than Michael, and more lithe, but that didn't mean he could put up a fight, and he knew Michael would never ever hurt him on purpose.

Michael smiled, something seeming to please him before he quickly schooled his face back in a more neutral expression and pointed at the thick foam mat in the corner of the gym. 

"If you're sure." He muttered, giving in to the Omega. Lando grinned and jogged over, seeming to have found new energy as he hopped around on his spot on the mat, waiting for Michael to come up in front of him

"Okay, try to push me over." Michael said, bringing up his arms. Lando took a deep breath, bracing himself, and rushed forward, running into Michael's chest to try and bring him off balance. Michael stumbled slightly but did not fall, and easily pushed Lando back away from him.

"Come on, you can do better." Michael rumbled softly as they stepped away from each other briefly. Lando bared his teeth a little and tried again, pushing and pulling at the Alpha. Michael let him, pushing back enough to stop Lando, but it was clear he had much more power hidden away.

That thought made Lando whine despite himself.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked at the soft noise. Lando took the moment of hesitance from the Alpha's side to hook his leg around Michael's knee, successfully tripping him up. Michael let out a huff as his back hit the floor, but Lando didn't stop just yet. He growled softly, jumping onto Michael and straddling his hips. Michael's hand curled over his waist, slipping under the fabric of his shirt, and Lando was so distracted by the skin on skin contact that Michael easily threw him off again.

"Mean." Lando hissed, baring his teeth as he scrambled back up, sitting on his haunches as he stared at Michael. Michael lazily got up too, stretching his arms a little and smirking at Lando. 

"Come on little one, show me what you got." Michael purred teasingly, knowing just what would rile Lando up. The Alpha's shirt had ridden up a little, showing a line of smooth, tan skin and part of Lando just wanted to drop to his knees and kiss the skin until the Alpha would touch him too.

But he didn't. He had some dignity left.

Besides, he was competitive enough to still want to win as well.

Lando growled, running over once more and jumping onto the Alpha, pushing at Michael's face as he threw his weight around to try to get Michael off balance again. Michael huffed and fell to his knees, instinctively holding Lando up so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Don't slow now old man." Lando growled playfully, nails lightly scratching over the back of Michael's neck, making the Alpha groaned and relax for just a second. Lando was just about to smirk smugly, when Michael unexpectedly threw him down on the floor, leaning over him.

"Cheater." Michael grumbled, his face incredibly close to Lando as he towered over the little Omega. Michael's scent was strong up close like this, the woody, cinnamony scent filling Lando's nostrils as he wiggled around under the Alpha. 

Michael took his wrists, pressing them to the mat above Lando's head and Lando lost his breath for a moment, the Alpha's scent combined with the way Michael's arms and chest were all muscled and tense surrounding him making his instincts come up full force. 

Lando whined again, eyelashes fluttering as he bared his neck lightly. Maybe Michael would nuzzle him, get distracted and then Lando could use it to his advantage. Michael rumbled softly, exhaling shakily as he leaned closer to Lando's neck. Lando braced himself for a quick escape, but then Michael's lips brushed over his neck and Lando melted into the touch. 

"Michael…" he whined out, throwing his head back even further to give Michael more room. Michael rumbled softly, continuing to press light kisses to Lando's skin. Lando had forgotten all about his escape and let out a soft moan, fingers digging into Michael's shoulders. This was all he had ever wanted since the first time Michael had nuzzled him. Michael was the perfect Alpha, soft but strong, and Lando wanted him desperately like this.

And now he _had_ him like this.

" _Alpha…_ " Lando gasped, shuddering as Michael groaned and bit down lightly on Lando's skin. The Alpha stilled at Lando's outburst and pulled away abruptly, moving off Lando and scooting back as far as he could. Lando let out a whimper, sitting up and staring at Michael with concern in his eyes. The Alpha shook his head, seeming conflicted as he brushed his fingers through his hair, messing up the short strands.

"I'm sorry." Michael whispered after a long moment of silence. Lando frowned, averting his eyes. 

"Don't be." He murmured. Michael got up, hesitantly holding out his hand to help Lando as well.

"I shouldn't have touched you like that. Sorry." Michael muttered again, his cheeks flushed while his hand lingered on Lando's. Lando bit his lip, trying not to smile at how fucking _proper_ Michael was.

"I didn't mind." He whispered. Michael shook his head.

"I'm your trainer now. It's wrong Lando." He sighed. His answer seemed final and Lando sighed, looking away. Michael's scent still lingered strongly on his skin and Lando knew Max would rip Michael's throat out the moment he smelled it on his friend.

Max wasn't protective - no it was way worse than that. Max was a mama bear and the Terminator combined, together with a stubbornness that had made Lando compare him to a donkey once (Max had not taken this kindly and had banned Lando from his nest for days until Lando had pouted and given him his best Puss in Boots look). So yes, if Lando wanted Michael to live, he better wash the Alpha's scent off him.

"Is the training over? Can I go shower " Lando asked Michael in a small voice. 

"Yeah. You can go shower." The Alpha answered, and Lando ignored the way he felt pleased at asking the Alpha permission for something. 

Lando retrieved his towel and his bottle of water, padding over to the shower rooms adjacent to the gym without looking back to Michael, hoping that Michael would call him back. 

When the Alpha didn't, Lando hesitated in the doorway, setting his stuff down on the table before turning to Michael. Lando was about 53% sure Michael saw him as more than a little Omega that happened to be part of his Pack, and Lando was okay with those odds. The Alpha was staring at him when Lando turned, Michael's breathing seeming rushed and his hands trembling in front of him. 

Lando smiled shakily at him, and then slowly took his shirt off, cheeks flushing pink a little shyly as he dropped the garment on the floor. Michael's breathing hitched even more, his eyes now fully trained on Lando's bare chest. 

Lando mentally upped his chances to 57.5%.

Awesome.

A low sound left Michael's throat and Lando shuddered, gasping and baring his throat on instinct for the Alpha

"Join me? Please?" Lando asked, stepping backwards towards the showers. Michael shook his head, but still walked over, large hands curling around Lando's shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold like this." Michael murmured, Lando's skin breaking out in goosebumps as the cool air of the gym washed over his sweaty skin. Lando whined softly, curling his arms around Michael's waist and resting his head over Michael's chest. 

"Keep me warm then." He whispered. Michael let out a strangled noise.

"Lando…" he sighed, trying to push the Omega away. Lando just held on more tightly. 

"Please… I want this, I _know_ I want this." He said strongly. Michael shook his head.

"I can't. I promised Dan I would never touch you like that." Michael murmured. Lando huffed.

"Do you want me to call him? I'm sure we can settle this with him." Lando murmured, meanwhile lightly letting his lips brush over Michael's throat. Michael rumbled loudly, pressing a kiss to Lando's forehead.

"Max will kill me." He muttered now, and that was a very fair point.

"He doesn't have to know. I'll ease him into the idea." Lando argued, hand curling around the back of Michael's head to pull the Alpha's head into the crook of his neck. 

"I trust you, I want you, and I consent to whatever you want as long as it's reasonable." Lando whispered breathlessly. Michael chuckled softly.

"Didn't know you were so sassy." He murmured, hand brushing down Lando's spine. Lando smiled lightly against Michael's shoulder.

"Maybe you bring out the best in me." The Omega answered. Michael smiled fully now, lifting Lando up and letting the Omega wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him into one of the shower cabins. Lando giggled as Michael kissed his jaw, but then quickly urged the Alpha into a deep kiss, moaning lightly as Michael pressed him against the shower wall. 

"I can't knot you if we fuck here." Michael muttered, his hips pushing forward lightly and providing Lando's crotch with delicious friction. Lando pouted.

"Why not? I want it." He whined, shuddering at the thought of being stretched to the limit by Michael's cock, of being stuck to him until he was pumped full with cum. Michael let out a breathless chuckle from where he was nibbling at Lando's shoulder.

" 'cos knotting you would mean I'll be stuck to you for like two hours, and then you would surely catch a cold in this draft." Michael told Lando, trying to kiss the pout off Lando's lips afterwards. 

"I suppose you're right." Lando grumbled. Michael shot him a soft look.

"It seems like you're under the impression you're not allowed to sleep in my room tonight so I can knot you for hours on end." Michael purred in Lando's ear. "I will cum inside you so much it will already look like you're carrying pups." He added, sucking a bruise on Lando's collarbone. Lando moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering shut as he practically felt slick dripping out of him. He loved soft, gentle Michael, but he certainly didn't complain at Michael's more dominant behaviour as things heated up. 

"But for now a quickie will have to do?" Lando murmured. Michael hummed, teeth fitting over the soft flesh of Lando's throat. 

"Unfortunately yes." He muttered. "Also because you need to be able to wash my scent off you before Max and Dan arrive. For safety." He added. Lando sighed and wiggled himself out of Michael's grasp, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Get undressed then, I'll turn the water on." He whispered. The Omega moved away from the tiny dressing area to the actual shower, meanwhile wiggling out of his gym shorts and boxers. He turned the water on as high as possible, humming contentedly as he dipped under the stream for a moment. 

"Look at you, you're so perfect." Michael whispered in his ear, strong arms curling around Lando's waist to pull him back into the Alpha's chest. Michael was rumbling again, and pressed up against the Alpha's body Lando felt as if the sound was vibrating through his whole being. One of Michael's hands pressed against Lando's belly, pushing him back further until Lando could feel the Alpha's thick cock rubbing against his ass. 

"F-fuck." Lando gasped out. He had known the Alpha's cock would be much bigger than his own - which was quite sizable for an Omega already - but Michael's dick felt huge against him. Still, it didn't scare Lando, and he only wanted it inside him more desperately.

Thank god for Omega instincts. 

"Do you need to be prepared?" Michael asked, while Lando reached around to feel the Alpha's cock in his hand. The Omega shrugged. 

"Dunno." He murmured, too busy letting his fingers explore Michael's dick. He could almost feel Michael rolling his eyes, but before he could grumpily protest he felt one of the Alpha's blunt fingers press into his hole.

"You are so wet for me already." Michael whispered, and Lando gasped when he felt the man's dick twitch in his hand. A second finger joined the first, and while it stretched Lando slightly it didn't hurt too much.

"I can take it." Lando murmured. Michael suddenly hesitated. 

"Have you ever been fucked before?" He asked. Lando rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He answered. "I've had Heats and you know what goes down then." He added. Michael's hand tightened on his waist, the Alpha's scent souring a little as he twisted his fingers in and out of Lando.

"Who fucked you?" He murmured, lips brushing over Lando's ear. Lando turned his head to look at Michael, blinking heavily at the shower water running into his eyes.

"Jenson and Dan." He said. Michael briefly bared his teeth.

"Did you like it?" He asked. Lando sighed, pushing Michael's hands out and away from him so he could turn around fully. He placed his hands on Michael's jaw, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"I only ever slept with them when my Heats made it impossible not to." He murmured. "You're the first Alpha I seek out myself." He added softly, momentarily growing panicked as he realised what a big deal this really was. Michael's scent turned more pleased again and Lando smiled, the Omega nuzzling his nose against Michael's chin and letting him crowd him into the wall.

Michael mouthed at Lando's neck and must have felt the younger's quickened pulse, because he rumbled softly and placed his hand on the back of Lando's, making sure the Omega's head didn't hit the wall as he pressed closer, surrounding Lando fully.

Lando briefly noted Michael felt as safe as his teddy bears had when he had been little.

He then noted Michael kind of resembled a teddy bear.

He was getting so distracted.

"You okay?" Michael asked, bumping their noses together until Lando smiled and nodded up at him, the Omega gently running his hands down Michael's strong arms

"I'm absolutely fine." Lando reassured the Alpha with a slightly breathless voice, kissing Michael's lips fleetingly.

"Good." Michael murmured contentedly before lifting Lando up again, hands on the Omega's ass as Lando's heels dug into his back. Lando moaned loudly at the ease with which Michael held him, the Alpha's strength making his instincts scream at him louder to just do whatever it was Michael wanted.

"Mine." Michael growled deep in his chest, teeth grazing Lando's neck once more and Lando breathlessly agreed with him, throwing his head back as he felt Michael line himself up with Lando'a slick hole. 

Okay, he was 87% sure Michael liked him now.

The Alpha took his time, rumbling softly and keeping an eye on Lando's face as he pushed into the Omega's Heat. Lando let out a loud whine at the stretch, his cock profusely leaking precum as he pressed his hips down, trying to get Michael even deeper into him as Michael's hips stilled.

It didn't feel like enough yet it felt like too much at the same time.

"No baby, no knot." Michael repeated sternly, his thrusts shallow as he started to fuck into Lando with long, smooth thrusts. Lando whined sulkily before throwinv his head back against the cool shower wall, gasping as he desperately clutched at the Alpha's shoulders. The awkward angle Lando's body was pressed into made it so each thrust hit his prostate dead on and Lando was trembling within seconds. 

"S-slow down, don't wanna cum yet." Lando whined, but Michael was relentless, keeping his steady pace as he continuously whispered about how pretty Lando was, what a perfect little Omega he was and how tight and hot he was around Michael's cock. 

Lando came suddenly, his cock still untouched as he spilled over his belly, the white streaks quickly washed away by the shower water. Michael groaned at the sight, sucking a bruise on Lando's throat as his hips stuttered. Lando was pushed more firmly into the wall so Michael could keep him up with one hand, his free hand moving between their bodies to clamp around the knot forming around the base of his dick, making sure it didn't push into Lando. Lando whined tiredly when he felt Michael spill inside him, the Alpha growling and grumbling as he still licked and bit at Lando's neck.

They both took a moment to catch their breaths, Lando whining as he felt cum leak out of his hole already without the knot to hold it in place.

Too bad his buttplug was back in his hotelroom, it would have come in handy now.

"I'm going to pull out and set you down, yeah?" Michael whispered breathlessly, cradling the Omega close as he pulled his cock out of the Lando's limp body. Lando whimpered, clenching his hole as best he could to instinctively keep Michael's cum inside of him. Michael rumbled soothingly and gently set Lando on the floor, still supporting him as Lando's legs trembled.

"That was amazing." Lando murmured tiredly, peeking up at Michael. Michael smiled and stole a kiss from the Omega, before nuzzling their noses together. 

"You are amazing." He answered with a tender look on his face. Lando hummed contentedly and tipped his head back to let the water wash away the sweat from his face, taking a moment to let the adrenaline wear off. Michael stepped away but returned quickly as Lando felt the Alpha's fingers on his scalp, rubbing shampoo into his hair. Lando quietly let Michael pamper him, letting out soft cooing noises that Michael returned with deep rumbles and soft smiles.

A caring Alpha was just what Lando needed, and Michael seemed to realise that perfectly. 

"I'm sorry if I pressured you into something you didn't want to do." Lando whispered after a long moment of silence, the Omega overthinking the Alpha's earlier hesitance when he had undressed in front of him. At first, Michael just hummed, Michael continuing to wash him with soft touches with a soap Lando recognised as he had smelled it on Michael as well. 

"That's my line, love." Michael answered amusedly, pressing a soft kiss to Lando's lips. "And no, you didn't. I've wanted this for the first time you gave me that goofy smile." He added, soapy hands running down Lando's sides and squeezing his waist. Lando wanted to ask much more, wanted to make sure they were on the same page about this not being a one time thing, but then Michael smiled and Lando's doubts just fell away.

"Good." Lando murmured tiredly, pawing at Michael's shoulders a little to urge him closer, his instincts wanting the Alpha to protect him now that he was at his most vulnerable. Michael's hand came to rest on the small of his back, rubbing the sore muscles there as he searched Lando's face for a moment. Lando pulled up his nose, before letting out a deep sigh.

"There is still cum running out of me." He remarked, moving his weight restlessly from foot to foot as he felt like he was letting something precious go to waste as the Alpha hadn't knotted him like his instincts wanted him to.

"I can clean you?" Michael asked. "I know only a knot will make you feel good but maybe cleaning you will help ease the uneasy feeling a bit." He added thoughtfully. Lando made a noncommittal noise but nodded, turning around and steadying himself with a hand against the wall, blinking a bit sleepily. He waited patiently for the Alpha's gentle touches on his sore hole, but then cried out when he felt something wet and warm swipe over the swollen ring of muscle instead. He angled his head back and found Michael had knelt down behind him, the Alpha's big hands spreading him open as Michael lapped at his hole, catching all the slick and cum dripping out of the Omega. 

"F-fuck…" Lando whined, pushing his hips back as Michael continued to sloppily lap at him. "Oh yes, right there, please Michael, pl-" he whined and whimpered, his legs trembling in the effort it took to keep himself upright.

Lando stilled abruptly when he heard footsteps, familiar scents nearing them quickly - too quickly Michael must have noticed too, because the Alpha shot up and turned off the water, throwing Lando his boxers before wiggling into his own, squaring up in front of Lando just as the door opened with a bang and they came face to face with Max and Daniel. 

"You're a dead man." 

Lando was surprised when it was not Max but Daniel growling those words, the Alpha's hand clamping down on Michael's shoulder to roughly pull him out of the cabine. Lando whined in protest, wanting to go after him, but then Max was there, worriedly patting at his face and effectively blocking Lando's exit. 

"Did he hurt you? Did you touch you without consent?" The Omega asked urgently, old pain shining through in his eyes. Lando sighed but couldn't get angry at the worry his friend showed him. 

"I started this, I _wanted_ this, Max." He grumbled. He pushed Max's hands away and put on his boxers over his still wet body, grumbling a little at the uncomfortable feeling. Max protested but Lando pushed past him, jogging away from the cabine to see where the Alphas had gone.

He really didn't want his Mate to be killed the day they had finally found each other.

Daniel had slammed Michael into the mat on the floor - which was odd since the Alpha had clearly been trying to hurt Michael. Michael didn't really put up a fight, only ever pushing back when Dan's nails or hands hurt him but otherwise sticking to defending himself from the Pack Alpha's angry swipes. Max came up nexr to Lando and seemed antsy, wanting to get into the fight but refraining from doing so, but Lando had no time to think about why his friend was acting up. 

"Get off him, Dan!" Lando growled, jumping onto the Alpha's back and using whatever moves had worked earlier on Michael. Daniel seemed stunned, rolling off Michael as Lando still clutched on to his back, the Omega hissing loudly as he tried to urge the Alpha away from Michael. Michael pushed himself up into a knelt position, letting out a soft noise in Lando's direction and Lando instantly clambered off Daniel, moving over to hug Michael tightly instead. 

There were a few red scratch marks on Michael's shoulders and Lando whined, nosing them lightly in an attempt to make him feel better. Michael sighed but seemed to appreciate the gesture, kissing the top of Lando's head and letting out a deep, rumbling sound.

"I'm okay." He murmured reassuringly. Lando turned to Daniel now, hissing loudly once again and Michael just smirked in amusement, pressing a soft kiss to Lando's ear as Lando turned around and shuffled backwards onto Michael's lap to protectively cuddle close to the Alpha. Daniel just stared at them in shock, not seeming to understand, while Max growled loudly from next to the mat. 

"You're lucky I can't or I would have fucking ripped your head from your neck." The Omega snapped, moving to Dan and sitting down heavily next to him. Daniel sighed and cradled him close, letting the Omega check him over for injuries, but also seemed worried about his Mate.

"Didn't you have your Heat today?" Lando asked Max with a frown, meanwhile making a show out of contently leaning back into Michael's chest. "Is that why you're in pain?" He clarified, worry for his friend filling him now that he was sure Michael was okay. Max huffed. 

"It's over already." He said. "But I almost threw my back out yesterday when Dan knotted me in the shower." Max added with a pained sound. Dan huffed.

"You were the one who kept moaning about pups, I wouldn't have knotted you otherwise if you hadn't yelled at me to do it" The Alpha growled, but there was no anger in the way he nosed Max's hair, a hand placed on Max's back as if he knew instinctively what the exact location of Max's pain was.

Lanso supposed that through their Mating bond, Dan really did know where Max was hurting, he just seemed unsure what to do about it. Michael meanwhile chuckled, nudging his nose against Lando's jaw in a tender, teasing gesture.

"I told you knotting you in the shower was a bad idea, we made a good choice back there, mhm?" He murmured, making Lando smile. Max's head shot back towards them, the Omega's eyes darkening.

"You fucked Lando?" He said in a dangerously low voice. Michael blinked.

"I… I thought that much was clear?" he squeaked out. Max bared his teeth and Lando sat up straighter, head tucked under Michael's jaw to protect his neck in case Max really would want to rip Michael's throat out.

"It fucking wasn't. I thought we arrived in time to make sure you didn't." Max hissed, wanting to get up but then hissing and clutching at his back, his brows furrowing deeply when he had to sit back down. Daniel shushed him, kissing his temple before letting out a sigh..

"Don't anger yourself. Don't you see how happy they are?" Dan said a bit reluctantly. Michael shot him a grateful look, while Lando whined happily, nodding his head. 

"I've wanted this for a while." He murmured, wiggling back and hiding a smirk when he felt Michael tense around him as Lando's ass pushed back on the Alpha's still slightly swollen cock. Max still looked grumpy, but then sighed suddenly.

"Fine. I won't kill Michael for now." He said reluctantly. "Until my back heals, at least." He added more silently. 

"Sleep in our room tonight? For some mini Pack bonding?" Daniel proposed, ignoring his Mate's threats as he smiled at the couple in front of him. Lando hesitated, remembering what Michael had said about knotting him and filling him up earlier. The Alpha rumbled softly, pressing a kiss just behind Lando's ear.

"It can wait until tomorrow." He whispered, seeming to understand Lando's dilemma, and the soft words were enough to make Lando give in.

"Pack night it is."

~~~

"If you want I can massage you, to help your back." Michael told Max softly as they all entered Dan's hotel room. Max instinctively growled at the Alpha at first, but then turned to his Mate for approval. Daniel nodded without hesitation, nudging Max into Michael's direction.

"It will help you." Daniel promised his Mate, making room for Max to lay down on the physio table in the corner of the room. Max took his top off and laid down on his belly on the table, seeming a little tense and cooing until Dan came to stand next to his head, the Alpha gently stroking his Mate's hair while Michael gave Max a moment to relax.

Lando expected to feel jealous about Michael touching Max, especially since they had only just become _something_ , but he felt at ease as Michael massaged Max's lower back. Daniel came to sit on the edge of the bed next to Lando once Max seemed at ease as well, the Alpha rumbling and slinging an arm around Lando's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"I'm happy for you two." Daniel murmured. "Sorry I attacked him like that, I'm just protective over you." He added. Lando nosed his cheek lightly, before his eyes fell back to where Michael was still massaging Max's back, the Omega letting out content little noises at the touches.

"I get it." Lando muttered, sinking further into Dan's embrace. Michael glanced over at them, and smiled, his whole demeanour relaxed as he rumbled at Lando and Dan both. He had seemingly finished the massage now and wiped his hands on a towel, chuckling as Lando made grabby hands for him, throwing young Omega impatient for some more love from his Mate as their aftercare had been disrupted earlier. Michael helped Max into a sitting position before walking over to Lando, lifting him up and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips as he sat down with Lando in his lap. 

"You feel better?" Dan asked Max, who sat down next to him and nosed the Mark in Dan's neck. 

"Much. Michael has magic fingers." He murmured contentedly. Lando teasingly growled at him for that and Max smiled lightly back at him.

"Better watch out, might steal him from you." He purred, winking at the other Omega. Lando huffed.

"Then I'll steal Dan." He simply answered, nudging his foot against his teammate's tigh. Max growled playfully at that, taking Lando's arm and dragging him onto the bed to wrestle gently with him. Lando fought back just as carefully, the two Omegas quickly falling into a fit of giggles when they saw the exasperated looks on their Alpha's faces.

"This is also me, if you still want me." Lando told Michael. Max snorted.

"Doofus in the streets and freak in the sheets." He grinned down on his young friend. Lando barked out a giggle and playfully bit at Max's shoulder. 

"You don't know what I am like in bed." He huffed. Max winked.

"Care to show me?" He answered. 

"That's enough Max." Daniel rumbled, scooting further onto the bed and sitting back against the headboard, pulling his Mate closer to restrain him. Max shot Lando another smile, making something in Lando's belly tingle. Michael slotted up against Lando's back, nuzzling his face in the crook of the Omega's neck and Lando sighed at how good every touch from the Alpha felt 

"Are you sore from earlier?" Michael asked in a hushed voice, nosing Lando's jaw and lightly letting his teeth drag over the line of Lando's throat. Lando hummed, wiggling his hips experimentally.

"A little. But comfortably so." He muttered, angling his head back to let Michael kiss him.

"Too bad, otherwise we could have joined you for a second round" Max purred, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "I do love Michael's dirty talk, and I bet you would be good at it too." He added, biting his lip as he eyed Lando, seeming to challenge him.

"Max…" Dan huffed out reprimandingly, nibbling at the side of Max's neck. Max rolled his eyes.

"We've had Michael with us often enough. Might as well have them both." He said simply, with the no-nonsense ease that Lando so liked about the Dutchman. Lando glanced back at Michael, who seemed a little flustered.

"I-" the Alpha started to explain. Lando chuckled, bumping their noses together in a soft gestures.

"Don't worry. I quite like the thought of you being with them." He murmured. Michael hummed and relaxed again, nosing Lando's neck before taking a deep breath.

"I'd like that. But not today, I didn't even knot him yet." Michael muttered, glancing at the other couple. Daniel smiled, leaning over to kiss Michael's cheek and nuzzle Lando's forehead.

"You're always welcome with us." He muttered to the both of them. Lando purred happily, wiggling to lay closer to the couple and pulling Michael with him, until they were all a closely linked heap of limbs.

"Is that a yes?" Max asked teasingly, nosing close to the other Omega so they were comfortably cuddled in between their respective Mates. Lando huffed out an impatient breath.

"One day. First Michael is going to knot me and fuck me full of his cum someday soon." He said brightly, before whining as Max growled and softly hit the back of his head.

"You're trouble." The Omega mumbled. Michael smiled, face pressed against Lando's hair.

"He's _my_ trouble now." The Alpha rumbled. Daniel snorted. 

"What about us? We're still Pack." He chuckled. Lando hummed.

"Am 80% Michael's trouble, 19% Pack's trouble and 1% milk." He murmured sleepily as Michael scratched the nape of his nape lightly. Max snorted, nudging Michael's arm.

"Good luck with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing Michael/Lando without teasing a foursome with Maxiel? Not a chance
> 
> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic
> 
> Kuddos and comments would be lovely❤


End file.
